Moulin Rouge play
by phantastic23
Summary: A play version of the film Moulin Rouge. Enjoy! R
1. ACT ONE

ACT ONE - SCENE 1

_The curtain is closed. The overture begins. At the end a projector fills the curtain with "1900 Paris"_

_Toulouse appears in the opera box. _

**Toulouse: **_THERE WAS A BOY A VERY STRANGE ENCHANTED  
BOY THEY SAY HE WANDERED VERY FAR  
VERY FAR, OVER LAND AND SEA_

_The curtain opens slowly to reveal Christian's garret. The garret is messy. Papers and empty bottles are everywhere. The room has a small bed, an unlit fireplace, and a window looking out at the Moulin Rouge. There is a small table downstage, with a typewriter, near the window._

_Christian, holding a liquor bottle, looks up slowly._

**Toulouse: **_A LITTLE SHY AND SAD OF EYE_

_BUT VERY WISE WAS HE_

_Christian gets up slowly, and stumbles around the room, drinking and looking at papers._

**Toulouse: **_AND THEN ONE DAY ONE MAGIC DAY_

_HE PASSED MY WAY AND WHILE WE SPOKE_

_OF MANY THINGS FOOLS AND KINGS_

_Christian walks over to the typewriter, very sad and crying._

**Toulouse: **_THIS HE SAID TO ME_

_Christian starts to type. He grows sadder when the next thing is spoken._

**Toulouse: **_THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN_

_IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN_

_Christian looks out the window. He begins to type. As he talks, he speaks almost to himself, almost to the audience. _

**Christian: **The Moulin Rouge…a nightclub. A kingdom of nighttime

pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all was the woman I loved.

Satine. A courtesan. She was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

The woman I loved is….

_Christian looks back out to the window. _

**Christian: **(softly) Dead…

Christian turns and begins to type again.

**Christian:** I first came to Paris one year ago. 1889. The village of

Monmarte.

The lights fade. We segue into…

ACT ONE- SCENE 2

_The garret, but one year later. It is spacious and clean. Christian (cleaner and brighter) opens the door, smiling. He holds two suitcases. _

_Christian puts his things down and looks around. The Landlady stands at the door, holding out a key. She opens the door._

_The landlady angrily hands Christian the key. She leaves._

_During the voiceover, Christian puts his suitcase on the bed. He opens one suitcase, takes out a typewriter, and puts it on the desk. He sits at the desk. _

**Christian: (V.O) **Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence.

I had come to write about freedom beauty,

Truth, and which I believe above all things love.

_Christian begins to type. Then stops, ruffled. _

**Christian: **I've never been in love!

**Christian: (V.O.)**Luckily, at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean

fell through my roof.

_The Argentinean falls on a rope from the top of the stage. Christian leaps up, gasping. The rope stops right before he hits the floor, and then releases him on the floor. _

_His door slams open._

_Christian turns. Toulouse, a short man, stands, dressed in a nun costume. _

**Toulouse: **How do you do? My name is Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-

Lautrec Montfa.

_Toulouse walks over to the Argentinean. _

**Toulouse: **I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play.

**Christian**: A play?

**Toulouse: **It's very modern. Spectacular, Spectacular! And it's set in

SWITZERLAND!

**Christian:** And him?

_Christian points to the Argentinean._

**Toulouse:** The Argentinean suffers from a sickness called Narcolepsy

perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly

_Toulouse imitates snoring. _

**Toulouse:** Unconscious the next.

_Christian's door slams open. It is the rest of the bohemians, The Doctor, Audrey, and Satie _

_They rush over to Toulouse, examining the Argentinean ignoring Christian. _

**Doctor**How is he?

**Audrey: **How wonderful now that the narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financiers tomorrow.

**Satie: **Quick, Toulouse. I still have to finish the music.

**Audrey: **Oh where in heavens are we going to find someone to read the part of the young sensitive Swiss poet goatherd?

_Toulouse points to Christian, and the Bohemians turn to Christian, smiling. _

_Lights fade and segue to…_

ACT ONE- SCENE 3

_The Bohemian's garret. It is extremely messy. It has one bed, where the Argentinean is sleeping on._

_There is a stage in the center of the room, with a Switzerland landscape, and a ladder. _

_Christian is wearing the costume of the poet Goatherd. He leans on the ladder, next to the stage._

_There is a piano, with all kinds of electrical devices on top. _

_  
The Doctor stands by the electrical lights, with Satie by the piano. _

_Toulouse stands in front of the stag, with Audrey, who holds the script._

_  
The doctor sings, horribly off-key and off the music._

**The Doctor: (singing)**_THE HILLS ARE ANIMATED WITH THE_

_EUPHONIOUS SYMPHONY OF DESCANT…_

_The machines whir and crackle. _

**Audrey: **Stop, stop, stop! That insufferable droning is

drowning out my words. Can we please just stick

to a little decorative piano?

**Satie: **I don't think a nun would say that about a hill. What is he sings the hills are vital intoning the descant?

**The Doctor: **No, no, no. the hills are…

_Everyone stops to think. _

_The Argentinean snaps awake._

**Argentinean:**The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies.

_He falls back asleep abruptly._

**All: **_No. Nah. _

**Christian:**The hills…

_Christian tries to interrupt the Bohemians._

**Doctor:** The hills are chanting…

**Satie:** The hills…hills…

_Christian waves his arms, trying to get noticed. _

**Christian**The hill…

_  
He can't contain it. _

**Christian: **_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!_

_The song ends. The Bohemians stop for a few beats, in awe. They turn to Christian._

_Suddenly, the Argentinean wakes up._

**Argentinean**: The hills are alive with the sound of music, I love it!

**Satie:** It fits perfectly!

**Christian: **_WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! _

_The Bohemians gasp._

**Toulouse: **Incandiferous! Audrey, you two should write the show

together.

_Audrey gets very offended._

**Audrey:**I beg your pardon?

_Audrey stands, angry. He eyes all the Bohemians. They are silent. He bottles up his anger, then walks to the door._

**Audrey:**GOOD-BYE!

_Toulouse has already gotten out the abthiste bottle and glasses. He hands them to each Bohemian, and to Christian. _

**Toulouse: **Here's to your first job in Paris!

_They all drink, but Satie._

**Satie:**No offense, but have you ever written anything

like this before?

**Christian: (nervous)**_No…_

_The Argentinean walks over to Christian. _

**Argentinean: **Ah! The boy has talent!

_The Argentinean whips his hand up, strategically placed on Christian's crotch. _

**Argentinean**: I like him! Nothing funny…I just like talent.

**Toulouse:** "The hills are alive with the sound of music" See, Satie, with Christian we can finally write a truly Bohemian

Revolution show that we've always dreamed of!

**Satie:** But how will we convince Zidler?

**Toulouse:** I have a plan!

_The Bohemians gather in a circle, whispering. Christian tries to listen. The Bohemians finally turn to Christian._

**Toulouse: (fast)**Okay, Christian. It goes like this. We dress you up in the Argentinean's best suit…which isn't that great,

but we'll forget about that, eh? We'll pass you

off as a famous English writer. Then we'll present

you to Satine, and she'll hear your

modern poetry and be astounded and insist to Zidler

that you write Spectacular Spectacular!

**Christian: (V.O.)**The only problem was I kept hearing my father's voice

in my head! "You'll end up wasting your life at the

Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer" he said.

_Toulouse and the Bohemians go wild, pouring absthie, and shouting with joy. _

**Christian:**NO! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!

_Christian heads for the door. The Bohemians grab Christian._

**Toulouse: **Why not?

**Christian:** I- I don't even know if I'm a true Bohemian Revolutionary.

**Toulouse: **Do you believe in beauty?

**Christian:** Yes.

**Doctor:** Freedom?

**Christian:** Yes, of course.

**Satie: **Truth?

**Christian:** Yes!

**Doctor:** Love?

_Christian stops._

**Christian: **Love? Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen.

Love is a many splendoured thing? Love lifts us up where

we belong. All you need is love.

_The Bohemians laugh_

**Toulouse: **You can't fool us!

_Toulouse hands Christian his absthie glass, and pours it into his cup, along with others. _

**Doctor: **You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!

**Satie:** You will write one world's first Bohemian Revolution

show!

**Argentinean:** So, you will do it?

_  
There is silence. Christian looks around._

**Christian:** All right, I'll do it.

_The Bohemians cry of joy, drinking their Absthie._

_The Green Fairy, who has been back stage, rises high (in a very Defying Gravity way) _

**Green Fairy: **I'm the green fairy.

_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC_

_The Bohemian's are completely drunk, including Christian, they laugh, pointing and watching the Green Fairy. _

**All:**_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC_

_The Green Fairy dances._

**All: **_ FREEDOM_**Green Fairy**_: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE_

_ BEAUTY TRUTH WITH THE SOUND OF _

_ AND LOVE MUSIC_

**Christian**_: WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG FOR A THOUSAND YEARS_

**All:**_ THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC  
_

_The lights go crazy and cut to black. And segue to…_

ACT ONE - SCENE 4

_The inside of the Moulin Rouge. The red curtains makeup the backdrop. On stage left there is two table areas, separated by a wall, but completely open to the wall. _

_High up on the stage is a balcony. _

_Downstage, near the red curtains/backdrop, there are hidden doors. _

_In the center of the stage is a small platform. _

_Men in suits and top hats, are all around, eagerly waiting the act. Christian and the Bohemians enter the Moulin Rouge. They are now in suits and top hats. They look around, astounded. They sit at one to the table areas. _

_  
Next to them is the Duke and Warner, but they are not known to the audience yet. _

_Suddenly, the hidden doors open. The can-can girls appear with Harold Zidler the men clap. Christian, and the Bohemians, and Duke and Warner watch. _

**Girls: **_VOULEZ VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI?_

_CE SOIR?_

**Zidler:**_WHEN WORK'S AN AWFUL BORE_

_AND LIVING'S JUST A CHORE  
I'VE GOT THE ANTIDOTE_

_AND THOUGH I MUSN'T GLOAT  
AT THE MOULIN ROUGE!  
YOU'LL HAVE FUN!_

_SO SCRATCH THAT LITTLE NIGGLE, HAVE A LITTLE_

_WIGGLE! CAUSE YOU CAN, CAN, CAN!_

_They begin their dance (all taking place in the inside of the Moulin Rouge) _

**Men:**_YES, YOU CAN, CAN, CAN!_

**Girls:**_ VOULEZ VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI? CE SOIR?_

**Zidler:**_ BUT YOU CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T_

**Men: **_YES, YOU CAN, CAN, CAN_

**Girls: **_VOULEZ VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI? CE SOIR? _

**Zidler:**_BUT YOU CAN, CAN, CAN!_

**Men:**_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US_

_WE FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS_

**Zidler:**_ GOT SOME DARK DESIRE_

_LOVE TO PLAY WITH FIRE?  
WHY NOT LET IT RIP?_

_LIVE A LITTLE BIT!_

_CAUSE YOU CAN, CAN, CAN!_

**All: **_YES, YOU CAN, CAN, CAN_

**Men:**_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US_

**Zidler:**_ BUT YOU CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T. _

**Girls:**_ VOULEZ VOU COUCHER AVEC MOI? CE SOIR?_

**Men: **_YES, YOU CAN, CAN, CAN!_

_IF YOU'RE STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS_

_Zidler gets on the platform, the men dance around it. During all this, Christian is amazed and can't believe the energy. _

**Zidler:**_OUTSIDE IT MAY BE TRAGIC, _

_BUT IN HERE WE THINK IT'S MAGIC!_

_Zidler jumps off the platform, and goes off stage._

**All:**_ HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US_

_The sexual energy is high, the music begins thumping. Zidler appears on the balcony. He eggs on the crowd, and then holds up the sign for stop._

_The crowd is quiet._

**Zidler:**The can-can.

_The men stand to the side, and the can-can girls begin their special dance._

**All: **_BECAUSE WE CAN, CAN, CAN_

_BECAUSE WE CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN HEY, SISTER GO SISTER, SOUL SISTER, FLOW SISTER_

_GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA  
GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA_

_GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA HERE  
MOCHA CHOCOLATA YA YA_

_CREOLE LADY MARMALADE_

_The girls eventually finish their dance, and go into the crowd of men, enticing them, dancing with them, grinding with them. _

_Now, Christian and the Bohemians are dancing along _

**Bohemians:**_WELL, YOU CAN BUMP AND GRIND  
_

**Christian:**_ CAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOU'RE MIND YEAH!_

_Christian and the Bohemians walk back to their seats. _

**Toulouse**Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Zidler!

**All: **_BECAUSE YOU CAN, CAN, CAN_

_BECAUSE WE CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN, CAN,_

_CAN, CAN!_

ACT ONE- SCENE 5

_When the song ends, Christian and the Bohemians sit back at their seats. Christian is pumped, excited, and eager._

_At the end of the song, the lights immediately dim. Zidler leaves the balcony. _

_Everyone looks up. A trapeze is downstage, almost in the audience. The trapeze spins slowly. Satine is on it, wearing a sparkling dress costume and top hat. _

**Toulouse:**It's her. The Sparkling Diamond.

_Everyone looks up in awe. Especially Christian. The can-can girls go to the side, leaving the men in the middle. _

**Satine:**_ THE FRENCH ARE GLAD TO DIE FOR LOVE  
THEY DELIGHT IN FIGHTING DUELS  
BUT I PREFER A MAN WHO LIVES AND GIVES  
EXPENSIVE…JEWELS…_

_The lights get bright, and the song picks up. The trapeze spins, lowering Satine to the stage. Satine lands on the stage, throwing herself into the crowd of men. _

_  
The men go CRAZY, throwing money, jewels, and anything else they can get their hands on. Christian and the Duke watch eagerly._

**Satine:**_A KISS ON THE HAND MAY BE QUITE  
CONTINENTAL BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS  
BEST FRIEND A KISS MAY BE GRAND BUT IT  
WON'T PAY THE RENTAL ON YOUR HUMBLE  
FLAT OR HELP YOU FEED YOUR PUSSY CAT_

_MEN GROW COLD BUT GIRLS GROW OLD  
AND WE ALL LOSE OUR CHARMS IN THE END  
BUT SQUARE CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED THESE  
ROCKS DON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE_

_DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND._

_Zidler makes his way through the crowd, and sits next to the Duke. Meanwhile, the men lift Satine up and down from the crowd. _

**Satine: **_TIFFANY!_

**Duke: ** When am I going to meet the girl?

**Satine:**_CARTIER!_

_Toulouse taps Christian on the shoulder._

**Toulouse:** (with Zidler) After her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you and Mademoiselle Satine, totally alone.

**Zidler: **(with Toulouse)After her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you andMademoiselle Satine, totally alone…

_The Duke nods, pleased. But Christian is completely nervous._

_  
Meanwhile, Satine is offered more money and jewels as she dances around the men._

**Christian:**Alone?

**Toulouse:** (with Zidler) Totally alone

**Zidler:**(with Toulouse) Totally alone.

_A young man offers Satine roses, she is displeased, tossing them aside. She pushes the young man on the ground and goes on top of him._

**Satine:**_CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATIERAL_

_WORLD AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL_

_Satine gets up. The men gather around her in a circle. She blows a kiss._

**Satine:**_ COME AND GET ME BOYS_

_The men lift her up, and carry her on her back. They move to the platform, where Zidler is making his way. Zidler stands on the platform._

**Satine:**_BLACK STAR, ROZZ CALL,_

_TALK TO ME HARRY ZIDLER TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!_

_The men put Satine onto the platform._

**Satine:**_ THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN A LASS  
NEEDS A LAWYER_

**Zidler:**_BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND_

**Satine:**_THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN A HOT-BOILED  
EMPLOYER THINKS YOU'RE_

**Zidler:**_AWFUL NICE_

**Satine:**_BUT GET THAT ICE OR ELSE NO DICE!_

_A music break begins. The can-can girls gather around the platform, dancing. Satine entices the crowd, collecting money and jewels. _

_Meanwhile, Toulouse is standing, dancing with the music, and bumps into the Duke, spilling his drink on the Duke's pants.  
_

_The Duke takes out a handkerchief. Toulouse grabs it, trying to clean the Duke's pants._

**Toulouse: **Don't worry, don't worry. I'll sally forth and get things cleaned

up.

**Satine:** Is the Duke here, Harry?

**Zidler:**He's the one Toulouse is shaking a hanky at.

At this point, Toulouse turns to Christian.

**Toulouse:** Excuse me, Christian. May I borrow?

**Girls: **_DIAMOND ARE A GIRLS BEST DIAMONDS  
ARE A GIRLS BEST DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS  
BEST FRIEND_

_Christian nods as Toulouse shakes the hanky, getting it out of Christian's pocket._

_Satine peers, seeing Toulouse shaking the hanky at Christian. Christian sees her looking at him._

**Satine: **Are you sure?

_Zidler looks over at Toulouse, who is now handing the Duke the hanky. _

**Toulouse:** Oh, I'm ever so sorry.

**Zidler:**That's the one, chickpea. I hope that daemonic loon hasn't

frightened him off.

_Toulouse gets angry as the Duke protests. He throws the hanky at him. _

**Toulouse:**Fine then, clean yourself up you bourgeois pig!

_Warner takes out his gun, and puts it on Toulouse's stomach._

**Toulouse:** Oh, sorry.

_Toulouse returns to his seat. The can-can girls lift their skirts. Zidler and Satine disappear into the platform, covered by the can-can girls. The can-can girls sway. _

**Girls:**_DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST_

_DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST_

_DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST_

_DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND_

_Suddenly, Zidler and Satine emerge from the circle. Satine is in a completely different costume. Zidler runs up to the balcony._

ACT ONE SCENE 7

**Satine:**_CAUSE THAT'S WHY THOSE LOUSES_

_GO BACK TO THEIR SPOUSES  
DIAMONDS  
_

_Satine points to Christian's area. The men lift her up, bringing her there._

**Satine:**_ ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND_

_Satine is brought to Christian's area. Christian gazes up at her, in awe._

**Satine:** I believe you are expecting me.

**Christian:** (nervous) Yes…yes…

_Satine turns to the crowd._

**Satine:** I'm afraid it's ladies choice.

S_atine turns to Christian, pointing to him. Christian looks around, confused. _

_Satine turns to the crowd, gasping. She whimpers. Satine swishes her costume, pushing her behind into Christian's face, covering Christian._

**Satine:**Ow, ow, ow, ow ow, ow, ow, grrr! Oh!

**Toulouse:** I see you've already met my English friend.

_Satine turns to Toulouse._

**Satine:**I'll take care of it, Toulouse.

_She turns to Christian._

**Satine:** Let's dance.

ACT ONE- SCENE 6

_Satine pulls Christian to the dance floor. _

**Girls:**_FEEL THE RHYTM OF THE NIGHT DANCE  
UNTIL THE MORNING LIGHT!_

_The rest of the music is instrumental. _

_All Can-Can girls' pair with a man, and Satine and Christian join the choreographed dance. _

**Satin:**That seemed to go well.

**Doctor:**Incredible.

**Argentinean:**He has a gift with the woman.

**Toulouse:** I told you, he's a genius!

_The men tip their hats, and the Bohemians tip theirs to Christian. Satine and Christian speak as they dance._

_Christian is a bit nervous. _

**Satine:** So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.

**Christian:**Sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved.

**Satine:**Really?

**Christian:**Assuming you like what I do of course.

**Satine:**I'm sure I will.

**Christian:**Toulouse thought we might be able to…um…do it in private.

**Satine:**Did he?

**Christian:**Yes, you know a private….poetry reading.

**Satine:**Oh. A "poetry" reading. Ooh, I love a little "poetry"

after supper.

_The music gets louder and thumping. Christian claps along, as Satine kicks up her heels._

**Satine:** Ow!

_Satine giggles. Her trapeze comes back down. _

_Satine twirls around, and gets on her trapeze. _

_Christian watches as she leaves. He goes back to his seat. _

_The Bohemians pat his back, mission accomplished. _

_The music segues into Diamonds. The trapeze rises. The dancers and men form a circle, swaying hand in hand._

**Satine:**_DIAMONDS…DIAMONDS…DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S_

_BEST…_

_Satine stops, gasping. She stutters, trying to breathe. Suddenly, she falls from the trapeze. Chocolat catches her. Christian gasps. _

_Chocolat turns to Zidler on the balcony. Zidler nods his head, and Chocolat takes Satine offstage._

_Zidler looks at the crowd, unsure. _

**Zidler:**_YEAAAHH!_

_He claps. The crowd claps along, and begins to chant Satine. Only Christian is silent, worried. _

_  
We segue into…_

_  
_ACT ONE- SCENE 8

_We are now backstage. In the center is a couch. Behind it is a dressing wall. On stage right there is a mirror with Satine's things, including a birdcage. On stage left is costumes and various other theatre knickknacks hung on the wall over another dresser._

_Choclat, Marie and the Can-Can girls enter the room. Choclat puts Satine down on the couch. _

_Everyone surrounds Satine. Marie kneels down, stroking her head. _

Nini:Don't think the Duke's going to get his money's worth

tonight.

Fromage:Don't be unkind Nini.

Baby Doll:Quiet.

_Satine gasps, and wakes up. She looks around._

Satine:Oh, Marie. These silly costumes.

_Marie ushers for the Can-Can girls to leave. They leave, Choclat giving one last look._

_  
Satine coughs into her hanky violently. Marie takes the hanky. The hanky is covered in blood._

_Satine gets up, and slightly wobbles over to her the mirror. She sits in the seat, fixing her hair._

_Marie looks at the hanky, and puts it in her pocket. _

**Satine:**Do you think the Duke will invest?

**Marie:**Of course, he's really taken the bait, eh?

_Marie walks over to Satine, brushing her hair. _

**Marie:**With a patron like him, you'll be the next Sarah Burnhart.

**Satine: **Do you really think I could be like the great Sara?

_Marie smiles at Satine._

**Marie:**You have the talent. You hook that Duke and you'll be lining

up the great stages in your name?

**Satine:**I'm going to be a great actress. A real actress.

(softly) And then I'm going to fly away from here.

_She looks dreamily up at her birdcage. _

_Zidler enters stage right._

**Zidler:**Oh, duckling is everything all right?

_Satine turns to Harold, smiling._

**Satine:**Oh yes, of course Harold.

_Satine stands, smiling. Marie sits on the couch._

**Satine:**You are quite confident about the Duke, I take?

**Zidler:**Pigeon, after spending the night with you, how could

he possibly refuse?

**Satine:**What's his type? Wilting flower…hmm..bright and bubbly?

Ah! Or smoldering temptress. Grrr..

**Zidler:**I'd say smoldering temptress.

_Marie walks over to the drawer, and takes out a sexy black lingerie piece._

_Satine and Zidler gasp in joy. Satine claps._

**Zidler:**Oh, my little strawberry, how could he possibly resist?

Everything's going so well!

_Satine claps, squealing happily._

ACT ONE- SCENE 9

_We are in Satine's elephant. Upstage is the heart window, overlooking the city. Stage left is a big bed, with velvet red comforters. The room is very red and gaudy, set to an Indian theme. Stage right is a table with champagne glasses and food. Stage right, just past the bed in a dressing wall, Satine appears. _

_Christian stands, back to the audience, looking out the window._

**Satine**:This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't

you think? Poetic enough for you?

_Christian is very much surprised, seeing Satine in her sexy black lingerie_.

**Christian:**(nervous) Yes…yes…

_Satine turns to the table, beginning to take out a champagne bottle._

**Satine:**A little supper, maybe some champagne?

**Christian:**I'd rather just get it um.. over and done with.

_  
Satine drops the champagne bottle, loudly. _

**Satine:**Oh.

_She turns to Christian._

**Satine:**Very well.

_She walks over to the bed, posing seductively._

**Satine**:How about you come down here, and let's get it over and

done with?

_Satine sits on the bed._

**Christian:**I prefer to do it standing.

_Satine starts to move._

**Satine:**Oh.

**Christian:**You don't have to stand, I mean. Sometimes that- I mean,

It's quite long. And I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite

modern what I do, it may feel a little strange at first, but

if you're open then- then you might enjoy it.

_Satine is very pleased._

**Satine:**I'm sure I will.

**Christian:**Excuse me.

_He turns, closing his eyes, thinking._

**Christian:**The sky is…

_Satine is on the bed, moaning and sitting seductively._

**Christian:**Is…ugh…blue…oh..

_He turns, and blows a raspberry._

**Christian: **Come on…I think…

_He blows another raspberry, and then regains his composure. He turns around again, but Satine is still on the bed, still moaning. Christian turns around again._

**Christian:**I might be shaking. Oh tik-e-tik-e-tik-e.

_Satine gives up, in frustration. She sits up._

**Satine:**Um…is everything all right?

**Christian:**I'm just a little nervous. It's just that sometimes it takes a little

while for…ugh…

**Satine:**Oh…

**Christian:**You know… inspiration to come.

**Satine:**Oh, yes, yes, yes. Let mummy help, hmm?

_Satine stands, nearing Christian. She grabs his…"talent" _

**Satine:**Does that inspire you enough? Let's make love!

_She throws Christian on the bed, and goes on top of him._

**Christian:**Make love?

_Satine begins to undo his shirt and bowtie. She puts her hand on top of his mouth, silencing him._

**Satine:**You want to, don't you?

**Christian:**Well, I came to—

_She puts his hand on his mouth again_

**Satine:**Hmm, tell me the truth…can you feel the poetry? Meow!

_She giggles. She unzips his pants. Christian and Satine look down._

**Satine:**Oh, big boy! Yes, I need your poetry now!

_Satine pushes him more into the bed._

**Christian:** Oh, all right.

_Christian struggles, and gets up. Satine almost falls off the bed._

**Christian:**It's a little bit funny, this f-feeling inside. I'm not one of those

who can- who can easily hide.

_Satine looks at Christian, confused. _

**Christian:**Is this-is this okay? Is this what you want?

_Satine catches the drift._

**Satine**:Oh, poetry. Oh yes, yes, yes this is what I want, naughty words.

_She giggles, writhing on the bed._

**Christian:**I don't have much money, but boy, if I did I'd buy us a big house

where we both could live…

**Satine:**Oh, yes, yes, Oh yes! Naughty!

**Christian:** If I were a sculptor, or then again, no. Or a man who makes

potions at a traveling show.

_Satine crawls to the floor._

**Satine:**Yes, yes. Oh, no. Don't stop! Give me more!

**Christian**:I know it's not much…

_Satine grabs a blanket, moaning on the floor with it in hand._

Satine:Oh, yes, yes, yes, oh, YES!

_Christian looks at her, what the hell is she doing?  
_

Christian: But it's the best I can do.

Satine:NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP…YES! YES!

_Christian turns to the while, as Satine continues he starts to sing._

ACT ONE- SCENE 10

**Christian:**_MY GIFT IS MY SONG_

_He turns to Satine. Who sits up, in shock and wonder. _

**Christian:**_AND THIS ONE'S FOR YOU_

_AND YOU AN TELL EVERYBODY_

_THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG_

_IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE  
BUT NOW THAT'S IT'S DONE_

_I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, I HOPE_

_YOU DON'T MIND THAT I PUT DOWN_

_IN WORDS HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS _

_NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD._

_Christian smiles, turning out to the heart-shaped window. _

**Christian:**_SAT ON THE ROOF AND KICKED OFF  
THE MOSS WELL, SOME OF THESE VERSES  
WELL THEY, THEY GOT ME QUITE CROSS_

_Satine stands up. Christian turns to her._

**Christian:**_BUT THE SUN'S BEEN KIND _

_WHILE I WROTE THIS SONG_

_IT'S FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU_

_Christian smiles at Satine, stroking her hand. Satine smiles back._

**Christian:**_THAT KEEP IT TURNED ON _

_SO EXCUSE ME FORGETTING_

_BUT THESE THINGS I DO_

_YOU SEE I'VE FORGOTTEN IF THEY'RE_

_GREEN OR IF THEY'RE BLUE_

_ANYWAY THE THING IS, WHAT I REALLY MEAN_

_YOUR'S ARE THE SWEETEST EYES I'VE EVER SEEN!_

_A music break. The lights dim. The heart-shaped window is replaced with a new backdrop, the night skies of Paris. Smoke fills the stage._

_Christian and Satine dance._

**Christian:**_AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY  
THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG  
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT _

_NOW THAT IT'S DONE._

_HOPE YOU DON'T MIND _

_I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND_

_THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS_

_HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD_

_HOPE YOU DON'T MIND _

_I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND_

_THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS_

_HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD_

_Christian spins Satine, and dips her. As he dips her, the backdrop is replaced with heart-shaped window. _

_The lights get brighter, and the smoke stops. _

_Christian keeps Satine dipped, smiling. _

**Satine:**Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young,

handsome, talented Duke. _  
_

**Christian:**Duke?

**Satine:**Not that the title's important, of course.

**Christian:**I'm not a Duke.

**Satine:**Not a Duke?

_Satine leans in to kiss him._

**Christian:**I'm a writer.

_Satine is shocked, she gets out of his arms._

**Satine:**A writer?

**Christian:**Yes, a writer.

**Satine:**No!

**Christian:**Well, Toulouse…

**Satine:**Toulouse? Oh no! You're not another one of Toulouse's

oh-so-talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish

protégés?

_Christian smiles._

**Christian:**Well, you might say that?

**Satine:**OH NO! I'm going to kill him!

_Christian stops smiling._

_Satine runs to the door. Christian runs after her._

**Christian:**Toulouse told me…

**Satine:**The Duke!

_She opens the Duke, where the Duke and Zidler are standing. She slams the door._

**Christian:**The Duke?

**Satine:** Hide!

ACT ONE- SCENE 11

_The door opens. Zidler and the Duke walk in. Christian kneels down, hiding behind her dress. She spins around; Christian hides behind her the back of Satine._

**Zidler:** My dear, are you decent for the Duke? Where were you?

**Satine**:I- I- I…was waiting.

Satine moves over to the table, where Christian crawls underneath, hidden.

**Zidler:**Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Satine.

**Satine:**Mousiner, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy

schedule to come and visit.

_Satine looks behind her. The Duke smiles. Zidler smiles, and walks out the door. The Duke kisses Satine's hand._

**Duke:**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.

_Satine takes her hand out of his._

**Satine:**But diamonds are a girls best friend.

_Satine giggles. She takes the Duke's hat and cane, and goes onto the bed, along with the Duke's things. _

**Duke:**After tonight's exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need

of some refreshment, my dear.

_He turns to the drinks table. Satine stands frantically._

**Satine**:DON'T!

_The Duke turns to her, confused. Satine looks out the window._

**Satine:**Don't you just love the view? Hmm?

**Duke:**Charming.

_He goes to turn again to the table._

**Satine:**OH! I feel like dancing!

_The Duke turns to Satine, now dancing._

**Duke:**Would you like a glass of champagne?

_He turns to it._

**Satine:**NO!

_The Duke looks back at Satine._

**Satine:**It's a little bit funny.

_Christian peers up from the table. _

**Duke**:What is?

**Satine:**This…

**Christian**: (mouthing) Feeling

**Satine:**Feeling…

**Christian:** (mouthing) Inside

**Satine**:Inside.

**Christian**:(mouthing) I'm not one of those who can easily hide.

**Satine**:I'm not one of those who can easily.

**Christian**:(mouthing) Hide

**Satine**:Hide.

_Christian accidentally knocks something over. Satine runs up to the Duke, kneeling hugging his knees. Christian crawls out of the table. _

**Satine:**NO! I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd

buy a big house, where we both could live.

_She opens the Duke's legs apart. She looks at Christian through the Duke's legs, motioning for the door. _

_Satine slowly rises as she sings_

**Satine:** _I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND_

_THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS_

_HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD_

_Satine is face-to-face with Duke. She looks at Christian, pointing to the door. She looks back at the Duke._

**Duke:**That's very beautiful.

**Satine:**It's from Spectacular Spectacular. Suddenly with you here,

I finally understand the true meaning of those words.

How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.

**Duke:**What meaning is that, my dear?

_Christian opens the door, but sees Warner. He slams the door, then goes to the corner, trying to hide (even though he's in clear sight) As Christian slams the door, Satine throws herself onto the bed._

_  
Satine pretends to cry._

**Satine:**DUKE! Don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must know the

effect you have on a woman? LET'S MAKE LOVE!

_Satine throws the Duke on the bed. Christian is annoyed._

**Satine:**Oh, Duke! I knew you felt the same way.

_Christian looks at Satine pleadingly._

**Satine:**Yes, you're right, we should wait.

_Christian is satisfied. He walks over to the heart-shaped window, and hide, goes off stage._

**Duke:**Wait, what?

_The Duke stands up. Satine nods, walking over to the Duke._

**Satine:**Yes, we should wait until opening night.

She opens the door.

**Duke: **I just got here.

**Satine:**Oh yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal

We must wait until opening night. Go.

ACT ONE- SCENE 12

_Satine closes the door as the Duke reluctantly leaves. Christian comes out of his hiding place._

**Satine:** Do you have any idea, any idea, what would happen to you

if you had been found. Oh..

_  
Satine gasps, breathing stops. She faints into Christian's arm._

**Christian:**Oh, oh my god. Satine?

Christian shakes Satine.

**Christian:**Hello? Wake up…

_Christian looks around, and puts her on the bed._

_Right as Christian is on top of Satine, the Duke opens the door._

**Duke**:I forgot my ha-

_He sees Christian._

**Duke: **Foul play?

**Christian**:She—I—

_Satine wakes up. She looks around. She sees the Duke._

**Satine:**Oh, Duke.

**Duke:**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?

_Satine gets up. Christian stands up next to her._

**Satine:**Beautifully spoken, Duke. Yes, let me introduce

you to the writer.

**Duke:**The writer?

**Satine:**Yes, oh yes. We were rehearsing.

**Duke:**Rehearsing? You expect me to believe that in the arms of

another man, in the middle of the night, inside an

ELEPHANT you were rehearsing?

_The Bohemians appear out from the wall near the heart-shaped window backdrop._

**Toulouse:**How's the rehearsal going? Just take it from the top, eh, my queen?

_The Bohemians surround the Duke, on a diagonal. _

**Satine:**When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with

such inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do

before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency

rehearsal.

**Duke:**If you're rehearsing, where's Zidler?

_Zidler opens the door, and walks in. _

**Zidler: **My dear Duke, I'm terribly sorry.

**Satine:**Harold, you made it! It's all right the Duke knows all about

the emergency rehearsal!

**Zidler:** Emergency rehearsal?

_Satine nods. Zidler plays along._

**Zidler:**Yes! The rehearsal!

**Satine:**Now we can incorporate the Duke's artistic idea.

_Satine smiles tat the Duke._

**Zidler:**Well, I'm sure Audrey is delighted.

_Zidler looks around._

**Zidler:**Where's Audrey?

**Satine:**Yes, well, the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work.

That's why he's so keen to invest.

_Satine motions to Christian as she mentions the writer._

**Zidler:**Invest? Invest! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for

trying to hide our…

**Toulouse:**Christian.

**Zidler:**Christian away.

**Duke:**I'm way ahead of you, Zidler.

**Zidler: **Why don't you and I go to my office, and peruse the paper work?

**Duke:**What's the story?

**Zidler:**The story?

**Duke:**If I'm going to invest, I'll need to know the story.

**Zidler:**The story….the story is about…Toulouse?

**Toulouse:** The story is- the story is about- it's- it's about…

**Christian**:It's about love!

**Duke:**Love?

_Christian looks at Satine. _

**Christian:**It's about love, overcoming all obstacles.

**Toulouse:**And it's set in SWITZERLAND.

_Christian looks at the Indian elephant._

**Christian:**INDIA! India! It's set in India!

_Christian turns to Satine._

**Christian:**And there's a courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan

in all the world. But her kingdom's invaded by..

_Christian looks at the Duke evilly_.

**Christian:**An EVIL maharaja. Now, in order to save her kingdom,

she has to seduce the evil maharaja. But on the night of

the seduction she mistakes a penniless po-

_Christian sees a sitar, and picks it up. _

**Christian:**A penniless sitar player, for the evil maharaja and she falls in

love with him.

_He turns to Satine._

**Christian:**He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed

as an maharaja because…he's appearing in a play!

_The Argentinean takes the sitar._

**Argentinean:** I will play the tango dancing sitar player. I sing like an angel.

But I DANCE like the devil.

**Duke:**Yes…and-and what happens next?

**Christian:**Well, he penniless sitar player and the courtesan they have to hide

their love from the evil maharaja.

_Satie takes the sitar._

**Satie:**The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the

truth.

_Toulouse grabs the sitar_.

**Toulouse:**And I will play the magical sitar.

_He turns to Satine._

**Toulouse:**la-la-la You are beautiful.

_He turns to Zidler._

**Toulouse:**la-la-la You are ugly.

_He turns to the Duke_.

**Toulouse:**And you are-

Everyone puts their hands on Toulouse's moth.

**Duke:**He gives the game away.

**All:**Yes!

**Zidler:**Tell him about the can-can!

_Christian walks closer to the Duke._

**Christian:**The tantric can-can. It's an-

_Zidler pushes him out of the way. Toulouse puts a chair behind the Duke._

_Christian, Satine, and the Bohemians line up behind Zidler._

_Zidler stands very close to the Duke._

**Zidler:**It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting,

violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole

productions embodies. The show will be a magnificent,

opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement,

a sensual ravishment. It will be…

ACT ONE- SCENE 13

**Zidler:**_SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR_

_NO WORDS IN THE VERNACULAR_

_CAN DESCRIBE THIS GREAT EVENT_

_YOU'LL BE DUMB WITH WONDERMENT_

_RETURNS ARE FIXED AT TEN PERCENT_

_YOU MUST AGREE THAT'S EXCELLENT_

_AND ON TOP OF YOUR FEE_

_Zidler goes to the line the others have formed, in front of the window._

_The Duke sits on a diagonal, near the bed. Throughout the song, the others do a dance, like in the film._

**All:**_YOU'LL BE INVLOLVED ARTISICALLY_

_SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP _

_AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR_

_50 YEARS SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL_

_STOMP AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN_

_FOR 50 YEARS_

_They now form poses as they mention something._

**Toulouse:**Elephants!

**Christian**:Bohemian!

**Zidler**:Indians!

**Satine:**And courtesans!

**Satie:**Acrobats!

**Argentinean:**And juggling bears!

**Toulouse:**Exotic girls!

**All:**Fire eaters! Muscle men! Contortionists!

Intrigue, danger and romance!

Electric lights, machinery, powered with electricity!

They circle around the Duke.

**All:**_SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP _

_AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR_

_50 YEARS SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL_

_STOMP AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN_

_FOR 50 YEARS_

_They run back into their line, on their knees dancing._

**All:**_SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR_

_NO WORDS IN THE VERNACULAR_

_CAN DESCRIBE THIS GREAT EVENT_

_YOU'LL BE DUMB WITH WONDERMENT_

_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC_

_SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP _

_AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR_

_50 YEARS SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL_

_STOMP AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN_

_FOR 50 YEARS_

_They end in their finishing pose._

**Duke:**Yes, but what happens in the end?

_They look at each other; they get out of their pose and sit as if they were on the stage. Satine and the Argentinean kneel, holding hands in the middle. Satie goes by the piano_

_near the door. Toulouse lies beside them, holding the sitar. Harold stands to the side, stage left. Christian kneels stage right to everyone._

**Christian:** _THE COURTESAN AND SITAR MAN _

_ARE PULLED APART BY AN EVIL PLAN_

**Satine:**_BUT IN THE END SHE HEARS HIS SONG_

_Christian looks at Satine, who looks back._

**Christian**:_AND THEIR LOVE IS JUST TOO STRONG_

**Duke:**(horribly off-key) _IT'S A LITTLE BIT FUNNY,_

_THIS FEELING INSIDE_

_They go back into their dance._

**All:**_SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP _

_AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR_

_50 YEARS_

_They go back to their original places. _

**Christian:**_SITAR PLAYER'S SECRET SONG HELP'S THEM_

_FLEE THE EVIL ONE THOUGH THE TYRANT_

_RANTS AND RAILS IT IS ALL TO NO AVAIL_

_Zidler comes back to where he was hiding, he walks to the middle. Satine, Argentinean, and Toulouse bow down to him. _

Zidler:I am the evil maharaja! You will not escape!

**Satine:**Oh, Harold. No one could play him like you.

**Zidler:**No one's going to.

_They dance again._

**All:** _SO EXCITING WE'LL MAKE THEM LAUGH WE'LL MAKE  
THEM CRY SO DELIGHTING-_

_The Duke stops them in mid-dance. _

**Duke:**And in the end should someone die?

There is a pause. They look at each other.

**All:**_SO EXCITING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP _

_AND CHEER SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR_

_50 YEARS!_

_They end their dance with the Argentinean and Satine kneeling in the middle, holding hands and happy. _

_Satie and Toulouse kneel on one knee on the sides of them. _

_Christian and Zidler stand on opposite sides, holding their arms in presentation! _

_There is a pause._

**Duke:**Generally I like it.

_Everyone runs up to the Duke, cheering. Everyone but Christian. He stares at Satine, smiling warmly. Satine looks back at him, and gives a small smile, but turns away._

_Lights fade. Scene changes. As the scene changes we hear a voice over._

**Christian**: (V.O.) Zidler had an investor. The Bohemian's had a show.

I didn't care, all I could think about was her.

ACT ONE- SCENE 14

_The outside of the elephant is on stage. The front of the elephant is the heart shaped window we saw before. Now it is in front. _

_Below the window is the elephant's trunk. A space is between the window and trunk, where Satine stands. But the trunk is low, so Satine can be seen clearly._

_On the side of the elephant is the set of stairs. The stairs lead to the top of the elephant, where at the front there is a glass dome._

_At the far end of the elephant is a canopy with couches in a square. _

_The top of the elephant leaves room for Satine and Christian to eventually stand on, and the elephant itself is not too high for Satine and Christian to fall off on. _

_  
The backdrop is the same as the one used in "Your Song", dark blue with a moon on stage right._

_Satine looks out at the audience. She is in a red dress._

**Satine:**_I FOLLOW THE NIGHT CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT_

_WHEN WILL I BEGIN TO LIVE AGAIN?_

_ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY, LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY_

_WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME?_

_WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME_

_WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM_

_AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?_

_During the music break, Satine makes her way up the stairs. _

**Satine:**_ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY_

_LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY_

_WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM_

_AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING_

_ENDS_

_Satine sits on small set of stairs leading to the canopy._

**Satine:**_ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY_

_FLY, FLY, AWAY_

_We see Christian appear from the back of the elephant. He looks dreamily at Satine, leaning on one of the poles from the canopy._

_Satine stands up, and turns, unexpected to see Christian._

_She gasps!_

**Christian**: Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I saw your light on—

I climbed up your elephant-

**Satine:**What?

Christian frowns at himself. How could he say that?

**Christian**:I couldn't sleep. I- I just wanted to thank you for helping me get

**Satine**:Oh. Oh, yes of course. Toulouse—Toulouse was right. You-

you're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show.

Anyway, I better go. Because we-we both have a big day

tomorrow.

_Satine starts to leave._

**Christian**:Wait-no, please wait.

_Satine stops, but does not face Christian._

**Christian**: Before when we were—when we…um…

_She turns to Christian. _

**Christian**: When you thought I was the Duke and…you said that

you loved me. And I—I wondered if it was—

**Satine**:Just an act?

**Christian**:Oh...it just felt real.

_Satine sighs. _

_  
She walks closer to him._

**Satine:**Christian…I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what

they want to believe.

**Christian:**Yes…silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone

like me.

**Satine:**Oh. Well, I can't fall in love with anyone.

**Christian:**Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible!

_Christian can't believe this!_

**Satine:**No, being on the streets that terrible.

**Christian**:No!

_Satine is taken back._

**Christian**:Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendoured thing,

love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!

**Satine:**Please, don't start that again.

**Christian:**_ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE_

**Satine**:A girl has got to eat!

**Christian:** _ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE_

**Satine**: Or she'll end up on the street!

**Christian**:_ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE_

**Satine:**_LOVE IS JUST A GAME_

_Satine walks away from the canopy. Christian jumps in front of her._

**Christian:**_I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU BABY_

_YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME_

_Satine walks back to the canopy. Christian follows her._

**Satine:**_THE ONLY WAY OF LOVING ME BABY_

_IS TO PAY A LOVLEY FEE  
_

**Christian**_:JUST ONE NIGHT GIVE ME JUST ONE NIGHT_

**Satine:**_THERE'S NO WAY, CAUSE YOU CAN'T PAY_

_Christian swings from the pole._

**Christian:**_IN THE NAME OF LOVE, ONE NIGHT IN THE NAME  
OF LOVE_

_Satine walks to another pole._

**Satine:**_YOU CRAZY FOOL, I WON'T GIVE INTO YOU_

_She tries to leave. _

**Christian:**_DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY_

_Satine stops, and finally listens to Christian._

**Christian:**_I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
OH BABY DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY_

_Christian sits on a couch, and watches Satine, and is very lovestruck. Satine looks out into the audience._

Satine:_YOU THINK THAT PEOPLE WOULD'VE HAD ENOUGH_

_OF SILLY LOVE SONGS_

**Christian**_:I LOOK AROUND AND SEE IT ISN'T SO, OH NO_

_Satine walks over to the stairs before the canopy, and turns to Christian._

**Satine**_:SOME PEOPLE WANT TO FILL THE WORLD WITH_

_SILLY LOVE SONGS_

_Christian stands up, one arm on a pole. He leans in closely._

**Christian**_:WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT, I'D LIKE TO KNOW…_

_He is very close to kissing her. But Satine won't let her guard down, she walks away. As he sings, Christian jumps on top of the dome._

_Satine gasps._

**Christian**_:CAUSE HERE I GO AGAIN!_

_LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG_

_WHERE EAGLES FLY ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH!_

_Christian holds his arms out in elation._

_  
Satine takes Christian down, and brings her close to him._

**Satine:**_LOVE MAKES US ACT LIKE WE ARE FOOLS_

_Satine walks to the top of the stairs. She turns back to him._

**Satine**:_THROW OUR LIVES AWAY FOR ONE HAPPY_

_DAY_

_She turns and almost walks down the stairs. As Christian sings, she turns back to him._

**Christian**:_WE COULD BE HEROES_

_JUST FOR ONE DAY_

**Satine:**_YOU, YOU WILL BE MEAN_

_She heads down the stairs. Christian follows._

**Christian:**No, I won't.

_He chuckles. Satine stops walking, and turns back to Christian._

**Satine:**_AND I, I'LL DRINK ALL THE TIME. _

_Satine reaches the end of the stairs. _

**Christian**:_WE SHOULD BE LOVERS_

**Satine:**_WE CAN'T DO THAT_

_She walks to the heart-shaped window. Christian follows, so they are both on separate sides of the heart. _

**Christian:**_WE SHOULD BE LOVERS, AND THAT'S A FACT_

_Satine finally starts to give in._

**Satine**:_THOUGH NOTHING WILL KEEP US TOGETHER  
_

**Christian**:_ WE COULD STEAL TIME_

_As they sing, they walk closer to each other._

**Both:**_JUST FOR ONE DAY_

**Both:**_WE CAN BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER_

_WE CAN BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER_

_WE CAN BE HEROES JUST BECAUSE_

_They start spinning (by a spinning device hidden on the floor)_

**Christian:**_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

**Satine:**_I _

**Both:**_ CAN'T HELP LOVING_

**Christian**_:YOU…_

_They stop spinning._

**Satine:**_HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS…_

**Both**_:NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD_

_Christian leans in to kiss Satine._

**Satine:**You're going to be bad for business, I can tell.

_  
They kiss. Lights fade. Scenery changes. _

ACT ONE- SCENE 16

_We are in Zidler's office. It has all sorts of Moulin Rouge posters on the wall. It is fairly clean. _

_The only furniture is a desk, where Zidler sits. The Duke sits across from Zidler. The desk is on a diagonal, for all the audience sees. Warner stands a few feet away from the Duke._

**Duke:**Transforming the Moulin Rouge into a theatre will cost a fantastic

sum of money. So in return I would require a contract.

That, um…binds Satine to me, exclusively. Naturally, I shall

require some security. I shall require the deeds to the Moulin

Rouge.

**Zidler: **My dear Duke I-

**Duke:**Don't think I am naïve Zidler. I shall hold the deeds to the

Moulin Rouge. And if there are any shenanigans,

my manservant Warner…

_Warner looks angrily at Zidler. Zidler looks fearfully at Warner. He turns back to the Duke._

**Duke: **…will deal with it. Satine will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous

man. I JUST DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING

MY THINGS!

_The Duke stops, collecting himself. He looks back at Zidler. He smiles._

**Zidler:**I understand completely, Duke.

**Duke:**I shall woo Satine over supper tonight.

_The Duke and Zidler begin to sign papers._

**Christian:** (V.O) But Satine would not attend the supper that night,

or the following night.

_The lights fade, and scenery changes. _

ACT ONE- SCENE 17

_We are in the Bohemian's apartment. Christian is standing on the stage we saw in the beginning of the show. Satine sits on a couch, in her robe, watching Christian smiling._

_Toulouse sits on the piano seat watching Christian._

**Christian:**TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME! Mad with jealousy,

the evil maharaja forces the courtesan to make the penniless

sitar player believe she doesn't love him! "Thank you for

curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love" says the

penniless sitar player, throwing money at her feet, leaving the

kingdom forever!

_Christian threatens to jump off stage. _

**Satine:**A life without love that's terrible!

**Toulouse:**Brilliant!

_Christian walks up to her, sitting on the couch._

**Christian:**Yes, but the sitar player—

_They get closer, almost kissing. Satine giggles. _

**Toulouse:** That's my part!

_Christian and Satine stop cuddling and turn to Toulouse._

**Christian:** The magical sitar player says—he-says---

_Satine giggles_

**Satine:**The greatest thing you'll ever learn…

_Christian finishes for her._

**Christian:**Is just to love, and be loved in return.

_Satine and Christian look into each others eyes, smiling._

_Lights fade. Scenery changes. We segue into…_

ACT ONE- SCENE 18

_Satine and Christian are in Satine's dressing room. It is very similar to the stage dressing room of Phantom of the Opera, and only takes up a bit of the stage._

_We can see completely inside of it as an audience, but the back of it has a wall. _

_It is raised from the ground, since there is a door on stage left of the set, with stairs leading up to it. _

_The rest of the set is a typical backstage. Ropes and pulleys, and other theatre knickknacks. _

_Christian and Satine are kissing. The Duke walks up the steps and opens the door._

_As soon as they hear the door, they quickly part, hiding their faces with the papers._

**Duke:**Still at it, my sweet?

**Satine:**Oh, my dear Duke. So many lines to learn.

We've been drilling them over and over.

**Duke:**I see. Well, I suppose I'll just have to wait until we have supper

tonight.

**Christian**:Actually—

_Christian turns to Satine._

**Christian**:I haven't quite finished working on that new scene.

_Satine turns to Christian, smiling._

**Christian**:"Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode"

scene. And I wondered if we could work on it tonight.

**Duke:**But my dear, our supper tonight!

**Christian:**It's not important.

**Satine:**How dare you! "The lovers will be meeting at the sitar player's

humble abode" scene is the most important in the production

We will work on it until I am completely satisfied.

_Christian smiles. The Duke is annoyed._

**Duke:**But, my dear—

_Satine turns the Duke._

**Satine:**Dear Duke, excuse me. We are needed on the stage.

_Satine leaves the dressing room, and goes off stage. Christian turns to the Duke. _

**Christian:**I'm sorry.

_He walks off stage, smiling to himself. The Duke is very angry._

ACT ONE- SCENE 19

_The Moulin Rouge is now a theatre, and the stage is now the Moulin Rouge stage. _

_The set is being built, and is not completely finished. People stand on ladders, painting them._

_Zidler is in the middle of the stage, holding papers and rehearsing lines. Can-Can girls are now dancers, practicing a dance around Zidler._

_Satie is sitting in front of the orchestra center (which is below stage) and is "conducting" the orchestra, looking a papers._

_The Argentinean practices a dance on stage left._

_The Duke walks on stage, looking around. He sits in a chair on stage right. _

_Satine and Christian walk onto the stage, giggling and smiling to each other. They hold papers in their hands. They see the Duke, and part a little. _

_Toulouse runs from off stage, with papers in his hand. He runs up to Christian._

**Toulouse**:Christian! Christian! I forget my line!

_Christian rolls his eyes, laughing._

**Christian:**Toulouse, the magical sitar player falls from the roof he says—

**Toulouse:**Yes, I know. Don't tell me this. "The greatest thing you'll ever…

master…make…contract…

_Christian sighs and goes to the side, helping Toulouse with his line._

_The Duke walks up to Satine._

**Duke:**I was wondering, my dear, if since you are not coming

to supper tonight, if you would have a picnic after rehearsal?

**Satine:**Well…

_  
Satine looks back at Christian._

**Satine:**We have so much work.

_The Duke nods. _

_He walks back angrily to his seat._

**Zidler:**Bright and early tomorrow morning, we'll begin on act two:

"the lovers are discovered"

_Everyone walks off stage, except for the Duke and Zidler. Zidler walks up to the Duke as everyone leaves. The Duke stands._

**Zidler:**My dear Duke, everything is arranged for that special

supper in the Gothic Tower tonight.

**Duke:**Well you can very well eat it yourself. Her affections

are waning..

**Zidler:**Impossible!

**Duke**:I understand how important her work is to her, but she's always

at it with that DAMN writer. If I don't see her tonight, I am

very well leaving!

**Zidler:**No! Dear Duke, I'll insist Satine takes the night off.

**Duke:**All right, then. Eight o'clock.

_The Duke walks off stage._

_Zidler walks off stage the opposite way._

_Satine and Christian walk onstage, kissing. As they are kissing, Zidler walks on stage. He sees them, then slowly walks off stage._

**Christian:**You'll come tonight?

**Satine:**Yes.

**Christian:**What time?

**Satine**:Eight o'clock.

**Christian:**Promise?

Satine:Yes…go!

_Christian smiles, and walks offstage._

_Satine stands, smiling._

_Zidler walks on stage, angry. Satine gasps. He walks close to her, taking her arm._

**Zidler:**Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge.

He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you that beautiful

new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. And you're

dallying with the WRITER?

_Satine tries to deny it._

**Satine:**Oh, Harold. Don't be ridiculous-

**Zidler:**I SAW YOU TOGETHER!

_Satine looks away._

**Satine:**It's just an infatuation.

**Zidler:**Whatever it is, it will end. Go to the boy and tell him it's over.

_Satine looks at Zidler, tears in her eyes._

**Zidler:**The Duke is expecting you at the Tower at eight.

_Zidler walks off stage._

**Satine**:_IF I SHOULD DIE THIS VERY MOMENT_

_I WOULDN'T FEAR FOR I'VE NEVER KNOWN_

_COMPLETENESS LIKE BEING HERE, WRAPPED_

_IN THE WARMTH OF YOU...LOVING…EVERY_

_BREATH OF YOU WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM_

_TO DREAM AND DREAD THE DAY—_

_Satine begins to cough frantically. She faints. After a few moments, several can-can girls and Marie walk on stage, talking. _

_They see Satine, they gasp, kneeling and holding her up._

_Marie looks at the can-can girls._

**Marie:**I don't think she'll be up by tonight.

_The lights fade. Scenery changes. We segue into…_

ACT ONE- SCENE 20

_The Gothic Tower. It is raised high from the stage, with the concrete bottom. The inside is open to the audience, but the side wall and back wall is covered. The side wall is covered with a glass window that opens to a balcony. _

_The inside of the Gothic tower consists of a dining room table, with several chairs. In the back there is a bed. _

_The Duke stands angrily. Zidler stands beside him. The Duke's servants stand in a line by the bed._

**Duke:**(angrily) Where is she?

**Zidler:**She—she—she's confessing.

_  
Zidler comes out with the lie. Now he doesn't know what to do with it._

**Duke:**What kind of an imbecile do you take me for?

**Zidler:**She suddenly had a terrible desire…to-to confess her sins to a

priest.

**Duke:**What!

**Zidler:**She wanted to be cleansed of her former sins. She looks upon

tonight as her wedding night. She's like a blushing bride.

She says you make her feel like a v-virgin.

**Duke:**Virgin?

**Zidler:**Touched for the very first time.

_The Duke is beginning to like this idea._

**Zidler:**She made it through the wilderness, she made it through.

She didn't know how lost she was, till she found you.

_SHE WAS BEAT, INCOMPLETE SHE'D BEEN HAD  
SHE WAS SAD AND BLUE BUT YOU MADE HER FEEL_

_YES YOU MADE HER FEEL SHINY AND NEW!_

_OH! LIKE A VIRGIN!_

_The servants form a circle, circulating around Zidler and the Duke._

**Zidler:**_TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME_

_LIKE A VIRGIN! YOUR HEARTS BEAT BOTH IN TIME_

_The servants go to the bed, and take off a sheet; they put it over Zidler, like a bride. The take a serving cart, and put Zidler on it. They whirl it around, following the Duke around the Gothic Tower_

**Zidler:**_I GIVE YOU ALL HER LOVE! HER FEAR IS FADING FAST!_

_BEEN SAVING IT ALL FOR YOU! ONLY LOVE CAN LAST!_

_SHE'S SO FINE, AND SHE'S MINE _

_Zidler gets off of the table._

_The servants do to the can-can by the dining room table. _

**Zidler:**_SHE'LL BE YOURS TILL THE END OF TIME_

_CAUSE YOU MADE HER FEEL  
LIKE SHE HAD NOTHING TO HIDE!_

_The servants form a bridge. Zidler takes the Duke under it._

**Zidler:**_LIKE A VIRGIN TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME_

_LIKE A VIRGIN YOUR HEARTS BEAT BOTH IN TIME_

_LIKE A VIRGIN FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE_

_WHEN YOU HOLD HER AND YOU TOUCH HER_

_OH…OH!_

_They run to the bed, and get on it. The servants circle around the bed. As the Duke starts to sing, the servants stop, gather to the top of the bed, listening._

**Duke:**_SHE'S SO FINE AND SHE'S MINE MAKES ME STRONG_

_YES SHE MAKES ME BURN AND HER LOVE THAWED OFF_

_YES TO HER LOVE THAWED OFF…_

_The Duke stands, the servants behind him. Zidler stands as well, walking backwards from the Duke and servants, who walk slowly to him. The servants hum along. _

**Duke:**_YES HER LOVE THAWED OFF WHAT WAS SCARED AND _

_COLD_

_Zidler screams, running from the Duke and servants who dance to him._

**Zidler:**_LIKE A VIRGIN!_

**Both:**_TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME_

**Zidler:**_LIKE A VIRGIN!_

Duke:_FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE_

_Zidler and the Duke stand on top of the table._

**Zidler:**_WHEN YOU HOLD HER AND YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU  
HOLD HER AND YOU TOUCH HER!_

**Duke:**_AHH-AHH-AH-AHHH-AHHH—AHH—LIKE A VIRIGN!_

_They smile cheek to cheek. The lights fade. Scenery changes. As the scenery changes we hear Christian's voice over. _

**Christian:**(V.O.)Harold's brilliant lies once again averted a disaster.

But no lie, however brilliant could save Satine.

ACT ONE- SCENE 21

_We are in Satine's dressing room. Satine is asleep on a couch, which they had now brought into the dressing room. Zidler, Marie, and the Doctor stand around her. _

**Doctor:**Mademoiselle Satine is dying. She has consumption.

_Zidler and Marie are sadly surprised. Marie gives the sign of the cross._

**Zidler:**My little sparrow is dying?

_Zidler looks at Satine._

**Zidler:**She mustn't know, Marie. The show must go on.

_Lights fade, and we change scenery. _

ACT ONE- SCENE 22

_We segue into Christian's garret. Christian sits at his desk, typing. Satine sits on the bed, in her robe. She coughs quietly. She looks out the window. Christian looks at the typewriter, typing and talking to himself softly. _

**Christian:**All night the penniless sitar player had waited. And now for the

first time, he felt to cold stab…

_He turns to Satine._

**Christian:**(softly) Of jealousy…

_Satine looks at him, smiling softly._

**Christian:**Where were you last night?

_Satine looks at him._

**Satine:**I told you, I was sick.

_Christian walks over to the bed, sits next to Satine. He takes her hand._

**Christian:**You don't have to lie to me.

_Satine looks out the window._

**Satine:**We have to end it. Everyone knows. Harold knows, and sooner

or later the Duke will now. On opening night, I have to sleep

with the Duke.

_Satine gets up, and stands by the window._

**Satine:**Jealousy will drive you mad.

_Christian sighs, thinking what to do. He stands, and walks up to Satine._

**Christian:**Then, I'll write a song. And we'll put in the show, and no one

how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear

it or when you sing it or, whistle it, or hum it, then you'll now it.

It- it will mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous.

Christian kisses Satine on the forehead. Satine walks away.

**Satine:**Things don't work that way, Christian. We have to end it.

Christian sighs. Pauses for a moment. Satine looks back at him, there's nothing she can do.

**Christian**: _NEVER KNEW…I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS…_

_Satine turns back to him._

**Christian**:_LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY, BEFORE_

_WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS_

_EVERYDAY I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE_

_Christian walks closer to Satine. He holds puts his hand on her waist._

**Christian**_:LISTEN TO MY HEART CAN YOU HEAR IT SING_

_TELLING ME TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING_

_SEASONS MAY CHANGE WINTER TO SPRING_

_BUT I LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME_

_COME WHAT MAY COME WHAT MAY_

_I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY!_

_The lights fade. The scenery changes. _

_We segue into the Moulin Rouge set._

_Everyone is mostly standing, listening to the new song, but occasionally they'll look at lines or talk quietly. _

_Christian and Satine stand on opposite ends, walking around the stage, quietly flirting. Satine wears her Hindi courtesan costume. _

**Both:** _SUDDENLY THE WORLD SEEMS SUCH A PERFECT PLACE  
SUDDENLY IT MOVES WITH SUCH A PERFECT GRACE_

_SUDDENLY MY LIFE DOESN'T SEEM SUCH A WASTE  
_

**Christian**:_IT ALL REVOLVES AROUND YOU_

**Both:**_AND THERE'S NO MOUNTAIN TOO HIGH NO RIVER_

_TOO WIDE SING OUT THIS SONG AND I'LL BE THERE_

_BY YOUR SIDE STORMCLOUDS MAY GATHER AND STARS _

_MAY COLLIDE _

**Christian:**_BUT I LOVE YOU  
_

**Satine**:_I LOVE YOU_

**Christian**:_UNTIL THE END_

**Satine:**_UNTIL THE END _

**Both**:_OF TIME COME WHAT MAY COME WHAT MAY I WILL LOVE_

_YOU…_

_Everyone claps. Christian smiles warmly at Satine. _

_The rest of the cast walks up to the middle of the stage, and forms the ending positions. _

_Satine and the Argentinean stand in the middle. Christian stands off to the side. _

_As the cast gets ready, Nini walks up to the Duke._

**Nini**:This endings silly. Why would the courtesan go for the

penniless sitar player? Whoops! I mean sitar player!

_Nini smiles, satisfied. She joins the cast. The Duke looks angrily on the stage. All but the Duke sing the song, including Christian._

**All:**_COME WHAT MAY_

_I WILL LOVE YOU  
COME WHAT MAY I WILL LOVE YOU_

_UNTIL MY DYING DAY!_

_They finish! There is no applause from the Duke. _

**Duke:**I don't like this ending.

_Satine folds her arms, annoyed. _

**Zidler:**Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?

_Christian looks at the Duke, angry. _

**Duke:**Why should the courtesan choose the penniless sitar player

over the maharaja, who is offering a lifetime of security?

That's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied

his lust, he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest

that in the end the courtesan chooses the maharaja.

**Toulouse:**But-but that ending does not uphold the Bohemian

ideals of Truth, Freedom, Beauty and-

**Duke:**I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS DOGMA!

WHY SHOULDN'T THE COURTESAN CHOSE THE

MAHARAJA!

**Christian**:BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!

_There is a horrified silence. _

**Christian:**H-h-h-him. Him-h-him. She doesn't love- she doesn't love him.

**Duke:**Oh, I see.

_The Duke looks at Zidler._

**Duke:**Zidler, this ending will be rewritten with the courtesan choosing

the maharaja and WITHOUT...(to Christian) the lovers secret

song. It will be rehearsed in the morning ready for the opening,

tomorrow night.

**Zidler**:My dear Duke. This is quite impossible.

Satine has to take control.

**Satine**:Harold! The poor Duke is being treated appallingly. These silly

writers let their silly imaginations run away with them.

_She walks closely to the Duke._

**Satine:**Why don't you and I have a little supper, then afterwards,

we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we want the story

to end.

_Christian tries to look away. The curtain closes._

INTERMISSION


	2. ACT TWO

ACT TWO- SCENE 1

_Satine's dressing room. Satine is inside, fixing her hair._

_Christian walks in, upset._

**Christian:**I don't want you to sleep with him.

**Satine:**He could destroy everything.

_Satine pauses, then walks closer to Christian. _

**Satine:**It's for us…you promised. You…

_Satine is close to him, she whispers in his ear. Christian is still upset, tears in his eyes._

**Satine: **You promised you wouldn't get jealous. You pro-

_Christian tries to turn away. Satine puts her hand on his cheek._

**Satine:**It will be alright, yes it will.

_Satine turns to the door._

**Satine:**He's waiting for me.

_Satine turns to leave. Christian takes her hand._

**Christian:**No…

_Satine turns back to him, and sings close to his ear._

**Satine:**_COME WHAT MAY_

**Christian:**Come what may…

_Christian nods, and leaves the dressing room, the lights begin to dim. Satine closes her eyes, it's too painful. _

_The lights fade to black. We segue into the next scene…_

ACT TWO- SCENE 2

_The Gothic Tower set is now on stage left, diagonal, so the balcony looks out onto stage right._

_Satine and the Duke stand near the couch._

_Stage right has a backdrop resembling the Moulin Rouge curtain. Can-Can girls in matching white outfits sit around. _

_Christian sits on a chair._

_The other Bohemian's are gone, but the Argentinean is there. _

_Christian wears dark black coat over his usual outfit. _

**Satine**:My dear Duke, I hope I have not kept you waiting?

_The lights dim on the Gothic Tower side, and light on the Moulin Rouge side. The Duke and Satine freeze in the dark._

_Nini walks over to Christian. She sits on him._

**Nini:**Don't worry, Shakespeare. You'll get your ending

once the Duke gets his…end…in…

_Christian gets angry, and shoves her off his lap. He stands up, angry._

**Nini:**Keep your hands off me!

_The Argentinean walks over. He takes Nini aside, and then turns to Christian._

**Argentinean:**Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends

BAD!

_The lights dim on the Moulin Rouge side, everyone freezing. The lights illuminate the Gothic Tower side. Satine and the Duke unfreeze._

**Satine:**The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I mean, I indulge

his fantasies from time to time, but only because we need him.

But only until tomorrow night.

_The lights dim on the Gothic Tower side. They move to the dining table and sit across, and they freeze there. The lights illuminate the Moulin Rouge side. The Argentinean moves to the center. _

**Argentinean:**We have a dance. It tells the story of prostitution and a man…

who falls in love.

_Nini stands across from the Argentinean. They start the tango dance with the music._

_Christian watches._

**Argentinean:**First there is desire. Then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayal!

When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust.

Without trust there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy, will

drive you, will drive you, MAD!

_The other dances join the tango dance. _

**Argentinean:**_ROXANNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT_

_WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY, YOU DON'T CARE IF_

_IT'S WRONG OR IF IT IS RIGHT ROXANNE YOU DON'T_

_HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT…ROXANNE_

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY TO THE NIGHT._

**Christian:**_HIS EYES UPON YOUR FACE HIS HAND UPON YOUR HAND_

_HIS LIPS CARESS YOUR SINIT'S MORE THAT I CAN STAND_

**Argentinean**_:ROXANNE _**Christian**_: WHY DOES MY HEART CRY_

_ROXANNE FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT_

**Christian:**_YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE ME BUT JUST DON'T DECIEVE ME_

_AND PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU!_

_The lights dim on the Moulin Rouge part, every freezes. The lights illuminates on the Gothic Tower. The Duke stands over Satine._

**Duke:**If the production succeeds, you will no longer be a can-can dancer.

But an actress. I will make you a star.

_The Duke reaches for a jewelry case on the table. He opens it, revealing very a huge and beautiful diamond necklace. Satine smiles softly. The Duke is overjoyed, as he wraps the necklace on Satine's neck. But Satine doesn't care._

**Satine:**And the ending?

**Duke**:Let Zidler keep his fairy-tale ending.

_They freeze, the lights fade to black. Satine and the Duke move to the balcony. The lights then illuminate the Moulin Rouge part. The dance continues. Christian walks through the line on dancers. _

**Argentinean:**_ROXANNE_**Christian: **_WHY DOES MY HEART CRY_

_YOU DON'T _

_HAVE TO PUT ON_

_THAT RED LIGHT_

_ROXANNE_

**Argentinean:** _YOU DON'T _**Christian:** _FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT_

_HAVE TO_

_WEAR THAT  
DRESS _

_TONIGHT_

**Argentinean**_: ROXANNE_

**Christian:**_ YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE ME BUT JUST DON'T DECIEVE __ME AND PLEASE BELIEVE ME __WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU_

_The lights are now illuminated on both sides. The Duke and Satine are on the balcony. The Duke kisses Satine's shoulders. Christian stares up at Satine. The dancers behind Christian slowly move together._

**Satine:** (to Christian, softly) _COME WHAT MAY I WILL LOVE_

_YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY…_No.

_Satine stops short. She turns her head._

**Duke:**No?

The Duke sees Christian.

**Duke:**Oh, I see. Our very own penniless sitar player.

Satine walks into the Gothic Tower

**Satine:**Dear Duke…

**Duke:**SILENCE!

The Duke throws Satine on the ground, and grabs her wrists.

**Duke**:You made me believe that you loved me…

Satine:No.

The Duke slowly slips his hands through the necklace. He breaks it.

**Argentinean:** _ROXANNE_

**Christian**: _WHY DOES MY HEART CRY_

**Argentinean **_YOU DON'T _

_PUT ON THAT_

_RED LIGHT_

**Argentiean:**_ ROXANNE _

_YOU DON'T FIGHT_

_HAVE TO_

_PUT ON THAT_

_DRESS TONIGHT_

**Christian:**_ FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT_

_The dance intensifies, as the Duke angrily chases Satine around the Gothic Tower, he finally grabs her and rips off some of her clothes._

_The men in the dance throw the women on the ground, then form a circle, spinning around Nini._

**Argentiean:**_ROXANNE_

_HAVE TO PUT _

_ON THAT RED  
__LIGHT ROXANNE_

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO  
PUT ON THAT _

_DRESS TONIGHT  
_

**All/Christian**:_ WHY DOES MY HEART_

_YOU DON'T CRY FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT_

**Argentinean**_: ROXANNE!_

_The dance intensifies, the men throw Nini around them. Meanwhile, the Duke has taken off more of Satine's clothes, leaving her in her corset. _

_The Duke throws Satine on the bed, as the dance ends, with the Argentinean "killing Nini". Nini falls on the floor._

_Just as the Duke is about to rape Satine, Choclat enters the Tower, and punches the Duke._

_The lights cut to black._

ACT TWO- SCENE 2

_Christian stands by his window. The door opens. Satine comes in, and runs into Christian's arms. She is crying. She speaks through tears. Choclat stands by the door._

**Satine:**I couldn't! I couldn't go through with it! I saw you there and I…

I felt you in me and I couldn't pretend. And the Duke he- he saw.

He saw and he-

_Christian hugs her._

**Satine:**I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want to lie. I don't. He knows- he saw-

_Satine sobs._

**Christian:**It's all right, you don't have to pretend anymore.

We'll leave. We'll leave tonight?

**Satine:**Leave? The…the show?

_Christian wipes her tears._

**Christian:**I don't care. I don't care about the show. We love each

other, and that's all that matters.

**Satine:**As long as we have each other.

_Christian gets his coat off a chair, and puts in on Satine._

**Christian:**Choclat, take Miss Satine to her dressing room and get

the things she needs. No one must see you, do you

understand?

**Choclat:** I understand.

**Christian:**Darling, you go and pack. I'll be waiting.

_Christian kisses her. Satine smiles, begins to walk away. She kisses him again, then leaves._

_The lights dim and we segue into the next scene._

ACT ONE- SCENE 3

_Satine's dressing room, and also backstage of the theatre. Satine is in her dressing room, collecting her things, putting it into a suitcase on a chair. _

_The dressing room is on stage left, but near the center. _

_Zidler and the Duke stand near the dressing room._

**Duke:**It's the boy. He has…bewitched her with words. I want her

back, Zidler. Even if I have to go in there myself.

**Zidler:**I understand, Duke. I think it's best I speak to her for now.

**Duke:**All right, all right. But you will tell her that the

show will end _my _way, and she will come to me

when the curtain falls. Or I'll have the boy killed.

_Zidler is worried._

**Zidler:**Killed?

**Duke:**Killed.

_Zidler nods._

**Zidler:**I understand.

_The Duke leaves. _

_Marie walks on stage, and nods to Zidler. They walk into the dressing room, as the dressing room moves to the center._

**Zidler:**Forgive the intrusion, cherub.

_Satine turns to Zidler. She smirks._

**Satine:**You're wasting your time, Harold.

_  
She puts on a silk negligee from the door._

**Zidler: **Poppet, you don't understand. The Duke is going to kill

Christian.

_Satine stops._

**Satine**:What? No…

_Tears fill Satine's eyes. This is too much to handle._

**Zidler:**The Duke is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending,

and sleep with him tomorrow night, the Duke will have

Christian killed.

_Satine turns back to Zidler, with confidence._

**Satine:**He can't scare us.

**Zidler:**He's a powerful man. You know he can do it.

_Satine rips off her negligee and throws it on the ground. She puts on Christian's coat._

**Zidler:**What are you doing?

**Satine:**I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! All my life you made

me believe I was only worth would someone would pay for me!

But Christian loves me! He loves me, Harold. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from you,

away from the Duke, away from the MOULIN ROUGE! Goodbye,

Harold.

_Satine takes her suitcase, and starts to leave._

**Zidler:**You're dying, Satine. You are dying.

**Satine:**Another trick, Harold?

**Zidler:**No, my love. The doctor told us.

_Satine turns to Maire._

**Satine:**Maire?

_Marie nods._

**Satine:**I'm dying?

ACT TWO- SCENE 4

_Satine drops her suitcase. She walks slowly into the room. Marie takes her, and puts her on the chair in front of Satine's boudoir. Satine's birdcage is on the boudoir. _

**Satine:**_I WAS A FOOL TO BELIEVE  
A FOOL TO BELIEVE  
IT ALL ENDS TODAY_

_YES IT ALL ENDS TODAY._

**Zidler:**Send Christian away. Only you can save him.

**Satine**:He'll fight for me.

**Zidler**:Yes. Unless you make him believe you don't love him.

**Satine**:What?

_Satine starts to sob._

**Zidler:**You're a great actress. Make him believe you don't love him.

**Satine:**No.

**Zidler**:Use your talent to save him. Hurt him to save him.

The show must go on. We're creatures of the underworld.

We can't afford to love.

**Satine**:_TODAY'S A DAY_

**Both:**_WHEN DREAMING ENDS._

_The lights fade. We segue into the next scene._

ACT TWO- SCENE 5

_The Moulin Rouge stage. Zidler stands on the stage. Ladies are next to him, sitting. They are sewing costumes. _

**Zidler:**Another hero, another mindless crime.

Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.

_ON AND ON DOES ANYBODY KNOW _

_WHAT WE ARE LIVING FOR?_

**All:**_WHAT EVER HAPPENED? WE LEAVE IT ALL FOR CHANCE_

_ANOTHER HEARTACHE ANOTHER FAILED ROMANCE_

_ON AND ON DOES ANYBODY NW WHAT WE ARE LIVING FOR_

**Zidler:**_THE SHOW MUST GO ON!_

_THE SHOW MUST GO ON!_

**All:**_OUTSIDE THE DAWN IS BREAKING ON THE STAGE THAT _

_HOLDS OUR FINAL DESTINY_

_THE SHOW MUST GO ON_

_THE SHOW MUST GO ON_

_Satine stands in the opera box. She is in a black and gray outfit._

**Satine:**_INSIDE MY HEART IS BREAKING_

_MY MAKEUP MAY BE FLAKING_

_BUT MY SMILE STILL STAYS ON._

_She leaves the box. Zidler stands on the steps leading up to the stage. _

**Zidler:**_THE SHOW MUST GO ON  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON_

_The Moulin Rouge curtain (not the main curtain) closes as Satine stands in the middle of the stage. _

**Satine:**_I'LL TOP THE BILL! I'LL EARN THE KILL!_

_I HAVE TO FIND THE WILL TO CARRY ON…_

_Satine walks slowly to the stairs._

**Both:**_WITH THE ON WITH THE ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_Satine walks slowly down the aisles, until she exits out the doors. _

**Zidler:**_ON WITH THE SHOW ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_THE SHOW…MUST…GO…ON…!_

_The lights fade to black. We segue into the next scene._

ACT TWO- SCENE 6

_Christian's garret. Christian stands by his window._

_The door opens. It is Satine. _

**Christian:**What's wrong.

Satine stands near the door, and does not come in.

**Satine:**I'm staying with the Duke. After I left you the Duke came to see

me and he offered me everything I've ever dreamed of. He has

one condition – that I must never see you again. I'm sorry.

**Christian**:What are you talking about?

**Satine:** You knew who I was.

Christian walks closer to Satine.

**Christian:**What are you saying? What about last night? What we said-?

Christian tries to near Satine's eyes, but she looks away.

**Satine:**I didn't expect you to understand.

**Satine:**The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime

you chose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home.

**Christian**:No. There must be something else- this can't be real!

_Satine tries to leave. Christian tries to grab her._

**Christian:**There's something the matter, tell me what it is…tell me what's

wrong. Tell me the truth!

_Satine turns to Christian. _

**Satine:**The truth is I am the Hindi Courtesan. And I chose the Maharaja.

That's how the story really ends.

_Satine leaves. Christian is in complete shock. Christian backs up, and falls on his bed. He holds his head in his hands._

_The lights fade and we segue into the next scene._

ACT TWO- SCENE 7

_The outside of the Moulin Rouge. The giant windmill turns. Christian stands outside. The lights are dim and dark._

**Christian:**SATINE! SATINE!

_The guards grab Christian, Christian struggles._

**Christian:**Satine!

_One of the guards punches Christian, throwing him on the ground._

_The Bohemians are walking. The see Christian, and help him up, help him off stage. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 8

_Christian sits on his bed, blanket wrapped around him. Toulouse stands next to him. Christian stares ahead._

**Toulouse:**Things aren't always as they seem, Christian.

**Christian:**Things are exactly the way they seem.

**Toulouse:**Christian, you may seem me as someone who's drunk all the time, and whose only friends are pimps and girls from brothels.

**Toulouse:** But I know about art and love. Only because I long for it. I long

for it, Christian. I would give anything to have what you have.

**Christian:**Had.

**Toulouse: **She loves you, I know it. She loves you.

**Christian:**Go away.

_Toulouse stays. He is heartbroken for his friend._

**Christian:**Go…away…

_Toulouse stays._

**Christian:**GO AWAY!

_Toulouse sighs. Toulouse leaves. Christian lays in his bed, upset and confused. _

**Christian:**(voice over) I wanted to shut out what Toulouse had said.

But he had filled me with doubt. I had to be sure.

_Christian stands up, and puts on his coat. He takes money out of his coat pocket, then puts it back in. _

**Christian:**So I returned to the Moulin Rouge…one…last…time.

_Christian slams the door._

_The lights fade, and we segue into the next scene. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 9

_The Moulin Rouge stage. _

_Zidler, in his maharaja costume, stands in the middle of the stage. The curtain is closed. _

_The Duke sits in the front row near with the audience._

**Zidler:**She is mine!

_The curtain opens. The music begins. The Moulin Rouge is now filled with a huge, almost gaudy, Indian-themed set. The set has two levels. The cast members all wear Indian-themed costumes, and are overdone with makeup. _

_Toulouse is on stage, wearing a costume to make him look a sitar. _

**Toulouse:**_I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH_

_I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH_

_I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH_

_I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH!_

_Nini stands in the middle of dancers, on the second level. They dance and sing._

**Nini:**_CHAMMA CHAMMA HE CHAMMA CHAMMA_

_CHAMMA CHAMMA BAAJARE MERI_

_BENDARIYA RE CHAMMA CHAMMA BAAJERE MERI BENDARIYA TERE PAAS AAWOUN TERI SAANSON_

_MEIN SAMAVOUN CHAMMA CHAMMA HE CHAMMA CHAMMA HE CHAMMA CHAMMA CHAMMA CHAMMA_

_BAAJERE MERI BENDARIYA BAAJERE MERI BENDAIRYA  
RE CHAMMA CHAMMA BAAJERE MERI BENDARIYA_

_BAAJERE MERI BENDARIYA BENDARIYA_

_HE CHAMMA CHAMMA HE CHAMMA CHAMMA_

_CHAMMA CHAMMA BAAJERE MERI CHAMMA_

_OH BAAJARE MERI BENDAIRYA BAAJERE MERI TERE PAAS_

_AAAWOUN TERI SSANSON MEEIN SAMAVOUN _

_SAANSON MEIN SAMAVOUN RAJA SAANSON MEIN_

_SAMAVOUN RAJA_

_The dance ends. Satine comes out on a stand from an opening on a stage. She is in the Hindi courtesan costume._

_She vocalizes as she rises onto the stage. The girl dancers go to the side. _

_Satine steps off of the rising stand, and coughs. She regains composure._

**Satine:**_KISS HAND DIAMONDS BEST FRIEND_

_KISS GRAND DIAMONDS BEST FRIEND_

_Satine goes onto the floor, the men dance around her._

**Satine:**_MEN COLD GIRLS OLD_

_Satine stands._

**Satine:**A_ND WE ALL LOSE OUR CHARMS IN THE END_

_Satine spins slowly as the men dance around her. She vocalizes._

_The men stand and hold Satine. Choclat is on stage. He puts a necklace on Satine._

**All:**_DIAMONDS ARE A DIAMONDS ARE A _

_DIAMONDS ARE A DIAMONDS ARE _

_DIAMONDS ARE A DIAMONDS ARE A _

_DIAMONDS ARE A DIAMONDS ARE A_

_The men take Satine down onto the first level. Zidler stands behind her._

**Satine:**_GIRLS BEST FRIEND_

_Zidler puts his arms around Satine._

**Zidler:**_SHE IS MINE_

_The main curtain closes. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 10

_Backstage of the Moulin Rouge. The dressing room is on stage left. Satine is inside, coughing._

_Toulouse and the Argentinean are walking together, on the backstage side._

**Toulouse:**I know she still loves him…there's got to be a reason.

**Argentinean**:How about, one of them is the Duke and the other-

_The Argentinean falls asleep, and then falls into the opening Satine fell in. _

_Christian appears out of the opening, in the Argentinean's white coat. He looks around. Then, he hides back in. _

_Warner enters, suspicious. Zidler then enters._

_Toulouse stands in the opera box, kneeling and watching._

**Warner:**I think the boy is here.

**Zidler:**Impossible! I told Satine that if Christian were to come near

her, he would be killed!

**Warner**:Very soon he will be.

_Warner and Zidler go off stage. _

**Toulouse**:He will be killed. That's it! That's why she's pushing him away,

to save him. That's it! I've got to tell him!

_Zidler appears in the opera box_.

**Zidler:**You're on, Toulouse.

**Toulouse:**No, Zidler wait—

_  
Zidler grabs Toulouse and takes him out of the opera box. _

_Toulouse leaves the opera box. Christian comes out of the opening. He walks into Satine's room. Satine gasps. _

**Christian**:I've come to pay my bill.

_Satine regains her composure. _

**Satine**:You shouldn't be here, Christian.

_Satine tries to leave. Christian grabs Satine, pulling her close. He is angry and spiteful._

**Christian:**You made me believe that you loved me! Why shouldn't I pay

you?

**Satine:**Please, just go!

_Satine leaves the dressing room. Christian runs after her. He grabs her._

**Christian:**If it's your job, you did it very, very, well. Why can't I pay

you like everyone else does?

**Satine:**Christian, it's nothing. Just leave!

_Warner appears in the front row, with a gun. _

_He looks around. Satine sees him, she turns to Christian, crying._

**Christian:**If it wasn't real, why can't I pay you?

**Satine:**Go, please go!

_Satine runs off stage, Christian runs after her._

**Christian:**Let me pay you!

_Warner exits and walks up the stairs, then walks offstage as the lights dim, and fade._

_The scenery changes. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 11

_Zidler is now onstage. The cast sits on the floor, in their costumes. _

**Zidler:**Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding!  
But I have found him! Open the doors!

_The doors on the top level of the set open. The doors have a heart-shape around them. _

_Christian and Satine are by the doors. Christian kneels, holding Satine's wrists._

**Christian:**(as door opens) Tell me you don't love me!

_They look out into the audience. Zidler looks around, unsure what to do_.

**Zidler:**Ha, ha, ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard,

and adopted a disguise, my eyes do not lie! For it is he the

same penniless sitar player. Driven mad by jealousy.

_Christian throws Satine. He throws the money. Christian looks at the Duke._

**Christian:**This woman is yours now. I've paid my whore.

_He turns to Satine. _

**Christian:**I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me.

_Christian tries to speak through tears. _

**Christian:**Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.

_Satine cries. Christian walks slowly off the stage, to the stairs. Zidler stays in his part, though. _

**Zidler:**This sitar player doesn't love you!

_Zidler kneels next to Satine, he talks softer._

**Zidler:**Pumpkin, it's for the best. The show must go on.

_He stands up, holding Satine's hands. Christian is near the aisle of the theatre._

**Zidler:**Now my bride, it is time for you to raise your voice to the

heavens, and say your wedding vows!

_Christian is in the aisle._

_Suddenly, Toulouse appears in the opera box._

**Toulouse:**Christian, stop! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to

love and be loved in return!

_Christian stops. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 12

**Satine**:_NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS_

_LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY BEFORE_

_WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS  
EVERYDAY I'M LOVING YOU MORE AND MORE._

_Satine moves further upstage. _

**Satine**:_LISTEN TO MY HEART CAN YOU HEAR IT SING_

_COME BACK TO ME AND FORGIVE EVERYTHING_

_Satine gasps. But, she continues to sing, for one last time._

**Satine:**_BUT I LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME_

_Christian turns around. _

**Christian:**_COME WHAT MAY COME WHAT MAY_

_COME WHAT MAY COME WHAT MAY  
_

_Christian walks up the aisle_

**Christian**_:I WILL LOVE YOU_

_Satine smiles._

**Satine:**_I WILL LOVE YOU!_

**Christian**:_UNTIL MY DYING_

_Christian walks up the stairs, to Satine. They are close. _

**Satine:**_DYING_

**Both:**_DAY COME WHAT MAY _

_Warner is on the side of the stage, hiding. He holds his gun._

**Christian**_:COME WHAT MAY_

**Satine:**_COME WHAT MAY_

**Both**:_I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING…_

**Toulouse:**(pointing to Warner) Look he's got a gun!

He's trying to kill you!

_Christian and Satine look behind them._

**Zidler:**Shut up!

**Toulouse:**Look, he's got a gun!

_The doctor, who is on the stage with the rest of the cast, stands._

**Doctor:**Viva la vie boheme!

_Warner goes off stage._

_A small music break, different from the film.. The Argentinean opens the doors. _

**Argentinean:**No problem! Go back to work!

**Toulouse:**_NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!_

**Doctor:**_YOU SHOULDN'T STAND IN OUR WAY_

**All**:_YOU'VE GOT TO STAND YOUR GROUND_

_FOR FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH, AND_

_The cast dances around Christian and Satine. _

**Christian**_:LOVE!_

**All:**_ CHILDREN OF THE REVOULUTION_

_NO YOU WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN_

**Satine:**_ I'LL FLY AWAY OF _

**All:**_NO YOU WON'T FOOLTHE WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN_

_OF THE REVOLUTION NO YOU WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN _

_OF THE REVOLUTION_

**Christian:**_MY GIFT IS MY SONG_

**All:**_ NO YOU WON'T FOOLTHE CHILDREN_

_OF THE REVOLUTION_

_NO YOU WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE_

_REVOLUTION_

**Satine:**_I'LL FLY AWAY_

**Christian**_MY GIFT IS MY _

_SONG _

**All:**_COME WHAT MAY_

_The men lift Christian and Satine up, and spin them slowly. The cast dances around them._

_The Duke is angry._

**Christian and Satine:** _I WILL LOVE YOU_

**All:**_COME WHAT MAY_

**Christian and Satine:** _YES, I WILL LOVE YOU_

_The Duke takes a gun out of his jacket. He stands up, running to the stairs._

**All:**_COME WHAT MAY_

_Zidler punches the Duke, and the Duke falls to the ground.  
_

**Christian and Satine**_: I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY!_

_The song ends, and the main curtain closes. _

ACT TWO- SCENE 12

_The Moulin Rouge stage. The cast stands, all smiling and happy. The backdrop is the Moulin Rouge curtain, closed. _

_Christian kisses Satine._

**Zilder:**Stand by for curtain call.

_Christian takes Satine's hand, and starts to line up for curtain call. Christian is all smiles, and is ecstatic._

_Satine begins to cough. _

_Christian turns back to Satine._

**Christian:**Satine?

_Satine coughs violently. _

**Christian:**Satine!

_The cast, especially Zidler, and Toulouse are nervous. Marie has come backstage as well._

_Satine falls into Christian's arms. Christian falls to the floor._

**Christian:**What's the matter? Tell me, what- God…oh my, god.

_Satine coughs even more. _

_Christian gives her a hankie from his pocket. She coughs into it. Christian looks at it. It's bloody._

**Christian:**SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!

**Zidler**:Fetch the doctor.

**Satine:**(softly) I'm sorry, Christian. I…I…I'm dying.

_The entire cast is silent, watching. Christian and Satine talk in hushed voices._

**Christian:**Shh…

**Satine:**I'm so sorry.

**Christian**:You'll be all right. You'll be all right, all right.

**Satine**:I'm cold. I'm so…cold. Hold me.

_Christian holds her close. He is nearly crying. Satine looks into his eyes._

**Satine:**You've got to go on, Christian.

**Christian:**I can't go on without you.

**Satine**:You've got so much…so much to give. Tell our story, Christian.

**Christian**:No…

**Satine:**Yes, yes. Promise me…promise me…

**Christian:**Yes…

**Satine:**I will…I'll always be with you.

_Christian tries to fight back his tears. He kisses Satine. Satine dies. Christian begins to sob, very loudly. He sobs even more..._

_Choclat takes off his hat. Everyone looks away, sadly. Toulouse cries. _

_Christian rocks Satine in his arms, as the lights slowly fade._

ACT TWO- SCENE 13

_The lights illuminate into the next scene._

_Toulouse stands in the opera box. The curtain is closed._

**Toulouse**:_THERE WAS A BOY A VERY STRANGE ENCHANTED  
BOY_

_The lights dim on Toulouse, and light the stage. The curtain slowly opens._

_Christian sits at his typewriter; we now see what has led him here. Things are a bit brighter in the garret, as it is less messy. _

_Christian speaks almost to himself, almost to the audience. _

**Christian**:Days have turned into weeks, weeks into months.

Then, on one not so very special day, I wrote our story.

A story about a time. A story about a place. A story

about people. But most of all a story about love.

A love that will live forever. The end.

_Christian stops typing. He turns to the audience._

**Christian:**_THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN_

_IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN…_

_Christian hangs his head, and the curtain slowly closes._

THE END


End file.
